Don't Tell Me You Don't Want This
by HartToHart
Summary: Oneshot: Zoe and Wade series 1. What if Zoe had given in to temptation?


His breath tickled her skin; his palms flat against the wall either side of her holding her captive. She shivered. Looking up through her thick dark eyelashes she saw a bead of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, just below his hairline. She itched to reach out and wipe it away. His body was a few inches from hers but she could feel the heat radiating from him already. The toes of her Jimmy Choo's were grazing the front of his boots, the only point of them connected. She kept him at bay, just standing, just watching as they both entered into a battle of wills. She knew she wouldn't cave first. She was a master at this, at playing hard to get. Wade could feel himself slipping. His hands were tight against the wall behind her, his nails digging into the wood as he tried to stop himself touching her, from pushing her up against the wall and kissing her senseless. His fingers itched for the feel of her skin under them, to feel her body against his, responding, reacting. He moved uncomfortably from one foot to the other, trying to dissuade the rising bulge in his pants. God she was so hot. The words bubbled in his throat, realising in a deep throaty whisper that he had no control over. "Don't tell me you don't want this."

She sucked in a cool breath of air, her stomach hollowing and her chest rising up and out to press against his just for a fraction of a second. A second was all it took. Looking up into his eyes, and him down into hers they connected. Really connected. She could see the pent up passion, the long nights and even longer days spent thinking about her. He could see the nervousness, the timid Zoe that rarely showed her face. She waited for him, her gaze flickering from his eyes to his slightly parted lips and back again as she waited for him to make his move. But he didn't. He waited too. Patiently.

It killed him to do this to her but he had to know it was what she really wanted. He had to make her make the first move. She was so shy and awkward about this, gone was the girl from the bar. The one who invited herself over, winking playfully at him. Her dutch courage had long since worn off and he could tell she was 100% sober, something he was truthfully a little thankful for. He decided to make things a little easier for her, moving one hand from the wall to her tiny waist. The corners of his lips turned up as he heard her exhale a little sigh of contentment. She wanted this. He could feel it.

Looking up into his eyes one last time Zoe closed hers and rose onto the balls of her feet, gently pressing her lips to his. A heat spread quickly from her lips, down her neck and shoulders all the way to her fingertips as the spark sizzled through her. The hand that had been innocently place on her waist has now sliding round her back, pulling her forwards against him and off her feet. Zoe's hands found their way upwards too, one pressing down on his shoulder and the other cupping his cheek as she kissed him feverishly. Her toes dangled centimetres off the floor as he held her up, not really noticing that he had literally swept her off her feet as she was so tiny. Pressing her back against the wall, he felt her legs wrap around his hips and he became aware of his arousal between them.

Zoe could feel him pressing hard against her thigh as he tried to discreetly hoist her up around his waist. She found it cute how almost embarrassed he was, not wanting her to think that was all that was on his mind. It was though…clearly. Not that it wasn't on hers also.

He was still kissing her sweetly, his hands on her hips as hers tousled his hair. He didn't push her, didn't provoke her. She realised he was waiting for her to take charge, they were going at her place clearly. She knew he liked it when she was bossy and in the driver's seat. She'd overhead him tell Lavon that it was a total turn on. Then again he'd also said she was sexy when she was mad, she wasn't about to get angry at him just to fulfil his little fantasies though. That could wait for some other time…

When she couldn't wait any longer she tilted her head to the side, pausing slightly for air before she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for access. He obliged instantly, tangling her tongue with his as they explored each other further. Zoe moaned slightly into his open mouth not intending for it to slip out. His hands tightened around her hips and she felt him take two wobbly steps backwards towards the deckchairs. He sank down into one, pulling her on top of him so she was still straddling his legs. She leant back, her body reclining so he inadvertently got a good long at her tanned, toned figure. Hands still resting lightly on his shoulders she adjusted her hips, feeling him stir under her once more. It churned her stomach and she felt a cool anticipation rush through her veins as she couldn't stop herself reaching in for another kiss. This time she pressed herself tightly to him, their chests heaving together as their hands roamed, lips still locked.

Her shirt was unbuttoned, discarded next to them as he ran a thumb under her bra strap, kissing lightly down her neck as her own hands ran up the front of his chest, brushing at the tiny fair hairs on his chest.

She knew what he wanted. She knew what she wanted.

Pulling away Zoe stood up. As she walked backwards towards his front door she beckoned.

"I want this Wade Kinsella. You coming or not?"


End file.
